Falling for you
by ABHICHARM
Summary: My first abhirika attempt.. Please read and review..


**A/N:** Hello friends.. I am again publishing this story as someone's wish..

Completely inspired by Originals143.

Nehal: dii.. Ap yahan review kar sakti hey.. Apne jo kuch pucha hey uske jawab iske review me mey dungi.. Aur haan ap apna idea jaroor dijiye.. Mujhe achha lagega wo story likhna.. :) Take care..

Please read and review..

Happy reading...

* * *

The day would have been just another day for her with she measuring chemicals in the lab and dr. salunkhe teasing her about him, she giving shy smile to his every tease and resulting in him animatedly flowing his hands in air crying, "Tarika, you have lost yourself to him..!" But this day was something else. Something more than special. It was the day when god send him here for her. And she had to make it to be special and one of the memorable ones in his life.

While mixing different chemicals in a test tube she was lost in the history of 8 years of their relationship... unnamed relationship... silent relationship...

Over the course of eight years, she didn't know what changes god had bestowed upon her, whether it was her decision to go to forensics denying her parent's wish for her to become a surgeon, or Dr. Salunkhe's decision to hire her as his assistant in CID Forensic department, or the love and regards her colleagues gave her as a friend. Life had been returning back to stability, she would never deny.

Until he mate..

Till today, she had no clue what it was...

Putting the test tube down she took her mobile, and saw a new message from him "I will pick you at 7, be ready" She wondered how he had become a part of her life or even her life over all these years... He had made himself to be one of the most significant people in her life, and he deserved every bit of it... She knew that, he had literally ruled over her heart over all these years, but what she couldn't understand was.. how..? She couldn't remember when she actually started falling for him, or when he completely became a part of her life, her dreams... a part of her! She couldn't understand what was it about him that she realized that he is the one with whom she want to spend her entire life.

Her mind was all in a rational state, being a perfectly good girl till a considerable period after she was acquainted with him. She never paid heed to him , or his existence, or his praises during the initial days. Not because he was senior to her or her boss didn't like him much but because things like love had never been her cup of tea. Or were they? who knows...

But then, her heart suddenly took a clumsy leap and refused to beat- sometimes beat way faster than it made to when he used to come closer to her... then she got why they mostly blame the heart for messing things up!

And then, mind happily joined in the betrayal - much to her horror! Eventually, after fighting down the urge, her mind and heart left her with no choice but to _fall for him!_ They seemed to be saying "It will make you happy..idiot!"

Soon every nerve of her being started betraying her whenever he used to came in front of her eyes. She used to scan the entrance every next minute to get a glimpse of him- "he didn't belong here" a part of her always told her. Her lips subconsciously used to give way for a broad grin whenever she used to him. Her voice used to get stuck in her throat and her own heartbeat used to ring in her ears whenever she talked to him. Damn heart, again!

Every single time, every freaking day she was going crazy for him. If that wasn't enough, it was the time,she reasoned, she would be able to get rid of his thoughts, when she was horribly mistaken. His smile, his style, his voice refused... just refused to leave her head.

When he used to flirt with her in or outside the lab, he had always succeeded in taking her breath away.. She had fallen for him and admiring him silently was always driving her mad.

She never knew what he had in him which made her feel the way she never had- or never thought she would.. for any guy!

May be it was the way he used to care for her from deep within his heart without saying anything. May be the way he used to love her in spite of his tough nature. May be the way he used to convey his emotions through his eyes silently or the way he used to praise her in presence of their seniors or colleagues. Or may be it was the way he seemed to know everything there was to know, but never showed it until the occasion, or the necessity, arose. Of course with dr. salunkhe around, it was pretty rare..

Over the course of time, they became friends. Rather something more than being mere colleagues. friendship happened much later. But even that equation with him being more than a colleague was worth cherishing. He was tough, reserved guy who was only close to daya. Initially he used to praise her to tease Dr. Salunkhe. But later how that praises and flirts changed into love, both failed to know.

First time she realized his importance in her life when he was on death bed, in coma after the encounter to save a girl . For a couple of seconds she felt numb after knowing that he was in hospital. She felt her blood being drained down from her entire body and she could barely hear anything around her. Dreading the worst nightmare she ran towards the hospital only to see him unconscious in his own pool of blood. She felt the entire world crashing down upon her as she looked at him. "Abhijeet ko kuch nahi hona chahiye.. kuch bhi nahi.." She was crying unaware of the fact that her seniors and colleagues were looking at her with shocked expressions on their faces. "Tarika use kuch nahi hoga" Salunkhe sir said, as he tried to console a dazed Tarika and bring her back in her senses. Tarika couldn't make any sense of what was going around her, or that her seniors were right there consoling her. What she knew that he must be fine. She didn't know how, but she had to make sure that he is safe, even though she need to cross the entire world to ensure his safety. But she had to save his life. _her life!_

The moment she saw him waked up from his one month sleep smiling at her, assuring with eyes, her heart had never been happier, her life never been better!

Every single thing about him made her fall deeper and deeper for him with every passing moment, every passing second. The way he scolded her for telling truth, the way he taunted her for not having answer to his questions, or the way he used to describe his feelings by eyes was... mesmerizing. Captivating, _yes it was.. is.. captivating!_

She found herself being pulled towards him as though a rope tied to her heart, tugging it with a force , she couldn't or - never wanted to - control. She didn't bother to control her feelings for him, and he was solely responsible for it!

Everything around him seems worth looking forward to. especially the most uneventful things. He had an invisible magic in his smile to turn those into moments worth remembering for her.

She loved the way his attitude takes a three sixty degree turn sometimes within a flash of a second, be it interrogating with criminals or requesting ACP sir for a half day leave or giving instructions to juniors or praising me her for her small doings. The way he pulls himself out from the random masti and jocks and turns into Sr. ins. Abhijeet mod or the way he mix with children and becomes a child.

She knew that he couldn't give her a lifetime togetherness because of the uncertainty of the life of a cop and that's why he was not asking her for professional relationship but still he used to do everything he could for her, to make her happy and to give her the best moments of life with him.

She couldn't figure out how did he manage to love her with such an intensity, and from where he used to muster all that love from. All she knew was, if she would be able to return even a hundredfold of the love he gave her, even that won't be enough. But she knew she had to.. so silently as he used to do...

To this day, to the eight years of their relationship she thanked her heart for falling for him who touched her life and made it worth living...

.

.

Thank you for reading...

* * *

 **A/N: I will soon come with new story.. Till then please r n r..**

 **Stay happy.. Stay blessed..**


End file.
